Car, Rain
Car, Rain & Fire (originally Tori & Cat's Roadtrip) is an episode of Victorious. It aired on February 25th, 2012, making it the 6th episode in Season 3 and the 39th overall. Plot Cat read that her favorite actress Mona Patterson had passed away so she, Tori, and Jade went to San Diego to honor her, with disastrous results. After driving Cat's brother's convertible through a horrible rainstorm with a broken top, they stop at a gas station only to find a bag of fake feet in the trunk of the car, which causes Cat to state that her brother is "weird." They are also confronted by a crazed clown before driving off in the car. They arrive at Mona's home to discover that she did not die; she was joining a TV show called The Dead (so it would all sound like "Mona Patterson joins The Dead"). Mona then proceeds to spray the girls with a squirt gun and send them off. When Cat stays over at Tori's house, there is a news report about Cat's candle causing a fire at Mona Patterson 's house, in which they stated that Mona said something about a "cat with red fur". Tori quickly changes the channel. Subplot After Trina spreads a rumor around school that Beck asked her out, he decides to get back at her. He pretends to be in love with her, and goes over to Trina's house at night. She attempts to cook a large chicken for him. Robbie and André each come as well, proclaiming their love for Trina. After the boys get into a fight, Trina tells her Dad what happened, only to find the boys playing with sock puppets on the couch. Beck then asks Trina if she's learned her lesson, and they all dance in a circle around her before they run out of the house. Trivia *In the original promo for this episode, Cat reads the PearPad and says that they'll be in San Diego in an inch-and-a-half. However, in the actual episode, this is changed to 63 miles. *In the sneak peek Jade makes a disgusted noise when Mona said whose wife she will be playing, but in the episode she just makes a disgusted face. *Tori changes the channel to an episode of Hungry Girl. Hungry Girl is hosted by Lisa Lillien (Dan Schneider's wife). *Tori didn't get her driver's license because she did not see the old lady in the wheel chair. This is a reference to Drake & Josh, where Drake almost ran over an old lady in a wheel chair, and did not get his license due to that. Although Tori actually hit the old lady, while Drake missed, and is later chased by the old lady. It is also a reference to the fact that Victoria Justice does not yet have her driver's license. *This is the episode shown in the Season 3 opening credits when Tori, Cat, and Jade get sprayed with water. *This episode was filmed the week of November 7–11, 2011. *This was previously referred to as Tori and Cat's Roadtrip before the title's confirmation. *The title is a reference to the band Earth, Wind, & Fire. *This is, to date, the lowest amount of screen time Robbie has had in any episode, appearing only less than five minutes from the end. *Shirley Jones from The Partridge Family guest stars as Mona Patterson. **It is revealed that Mona Patterson has no toleration for people trespassing on her property (which explains why she sprayed Cat, Tori and Jade with her water guns). *The headphones Mr. Vega are using are Beats by Dre solo hds in red. Trina was seen wearing them in Ice Cream for Ke$ha. *We've never seen Cat's locker, it could be by Jade and Robbie's, although she could've just been sitting there. *The car used for the road trip is a 1965 Cadillac Fleetwood Eldorado. *Rex is absent in this episode (his second absence until now, first one being Part 2 of Freak the Freak Out). *On TheSlap.com, Tori is the only person who posts an update related to this episode. The only other time this has happened was with Locked Up. *As of this episode Beck has kissed all four main girls. *'Ending Tagline:' I had a burrito for breakfast, was it the onions? -Trina *When Andre, Robbie, and Beck dance in victory after the fake puppet show, a certain type of music is played in the background. It is the same music as in the Nickelodeon.com game SpongeBob SquarePants: Dunces and Dragons. *During the fight right before André throws Robbie on the ground you can hear André say, "Look out, look out." *This episode consists of the ships Catorade and Rodreck, each having their own plots and both the plots having their own twists. *After this episode, Jade changes her hair highlights to blue, maybe because her hair got wet during this episode. *Cat mentions that Mona Patterson's house is in San Diego, San Diego was the site of another DanWarp show Drake & Josh. Goofs *A small candle would not have caused such a fire, unless it were somehow knocked over or close to any objects. *Given the size of a turkey, it would be impossible to fit inside a microwave. *Trina was shown to be a terrible dancer, but in Locked Up she could dance very well. **She's also a horrible dancer in The Birthweek Song and Helen Back Again. It might be that she actually practiced in Locked Up. *In reality, arson (burning down houses and buildings) in the State of California, can lead up to 3–8 years in State Prison. *When Trina goes to get her father, you can see the door slightly open but when the guys runs away, the door is wide open. Gallery Quotes Tori: 'What if after school, we drive to her house, and you maybe light a candle and leave it by her doorstep, to honour her memory? '''Cat: '''Can it be a scented candle? '''Tori: '''Sure. '''Cat: '''Cause I have one that smells like cinnamon buns. '''Tori: '''Did Mona Patterson like cinnamon buns? '''Cat: '''I don't know, we weren't friends! '''Cat: '''So you'll drive? '''Tori: '''No, I didn't pass my driver's test. '''Cat: '''Why not? '''Tori: '''I didn't see the old lady in the wheelchair. ''(Cat gasps) 'Tori:'I signaled before I hit her! '''Jade: How much longer to San Diego? Cat: According to this map, we should be there in about 63 miles. (Cat opens an umbrella which goes flying out of the car) Tori: '''Cat, I think I packed an umbrella, do you see it anywhere? '''Cat: '''Um... not really... '''Trina: '''I put this stupid chicken in the oven three hours hours ago and it's still not cooked! '''David: '''Okay, um, a couple of things. You didn't turn the oven on, this is a turkey, and yeah, it's frozen. '''Trina: '''Well, what am I supposed to feed Beck? '''David: '''Does he like turkey-sicles? '''Trina: '''DAD! '''Jade: Oh my God! Tori: ''out a bag of feet'' What is this? Cat: '''Don't worry, they're not real feet. '''Jade: Why does your brother have a bag of fake feet in the trunk of his car?! Cat: '''I'm not gonna lie, my brother's pretty weird. '''Beck: '''Dude, go. '''Andre: '''Don't tell me what to do, you, you Canadian! '''Beck: '''OH!!! '''Trina: '''Ok now boys, this isn't very ni- '''Beck: ''(To Andre)'' I always had a feeling you were anti-Canadian. Andre: ''(in a Canadian accent)'' So, what cha' gonna do 'bout it, eh? Eh? You gonna hit me with a hockey stick, eh? Eh? Cat: '''Be gone, ghost of Mona Patterson! Go to the light! '''Jade: '''Cat, I'm almost sure she's not dead. '''Cat: ''(about to touch Mona to see if she isn't a ghost)'' Mona: ''(slaps her hand away)'' Don't poke that! Beck: Trina...made chicken for me! Andre: Don't you listen to her, she made a turkey! Why would you wanna date a Canadian that doesn't know one food bird from another?! Beck: (through a puppet) Trina, did you learn your lesson? Robbie: (through a puppet) About telling lies? Andre: (through a puppet) Meow! Cat: 'Now, no one even remembers Mona Patterson or cares that she's gone. '''Tori: '''I'm sure she has lots of fans who cared. '''Cat: '''No. On my way to school, i stopped at a store at Hollywood Boulevard and there weren't any flowers or anything. Just a weird man with a hat and some vomit on his pants. '''Tori: '''Yeah,um listen- '''Cat: '''I gave him a tidy wipe but he ate it. ''(Tori, Cat and Jade opens the car top) 'Cat: ('Giggles) 'Jade: '''What '''Cat: '''Our car is 'topless'. '. ''(While raining) '''Tori: '''We've gotta pull over! '''Jade: '''I can't pullover on this freeway there's no way to stop! '''Cat: '''I'm getting wet! '''Tori: '''How do we put up the top? '''Jade: '''Cat, where's the switch to put the top up? '''Cat: ''(Points at the switch) Right there! Under the radio! ''(Tori turned on the switch and it didn't work) '''Tori: '''It's not working! '''Cat: '''I know it's broken! References #http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/nickelodeon/ #Promo #TVGuide Listing Promo thumb|300px|left 08 308 Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Episodes about Cori Category:Episodes about Cat Category:Episodes about Brina